The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, botanically known as Torenia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sunrenicopalave.
The new Torenia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Torenia cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Torenia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jun. 27, 2002 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of the Torenia sp. cultivar Cyclone Burgundy, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Torenia sp. cultivar Torenia Concolor, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Torenia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Torenia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.